Kazunari Takao/Image Gallery
Takao.png|Kazunari Takao Takao and Midorima after practice.png|Takao and Midorima Takao talks to Midorima after practice.png|Takao talks to Midorima after practice Takao and Midorima IH SEvsSH.png|Takao takes Midorima to Seirin's match Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Takao passes Izuki.png|Takao's crossover vs Izuki Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.png|Takao steals Kuroko's pass Accelerating pass.png|Takao caught by Kuroko's Ignite Pass Shutoku High vs Suginara West High.png|Shūtoku High vs Suginara West High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Shutoku High.png|Shūtoku High Run & Gun.png|Takao facing Seirin's Run & Gun Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Takao undergoes Kuroko and Kagami's Vanishing Drive Invisible Drive 2.png|Passed by the Vanishing Drive Shutoku High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Senshinkan High Winter Cup opponents.png|Takao with Shūtoku High Takao with Midorima.png|Takao and Midorima watching Seirin's match Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Takao guards Akashi.png|Takao faces Akashi Akashi pass.png|Akashi's pass flies next to Takao Ankle break Takao.png|Akashi ankle breaks Takao... Akashi scores.png|... And scores afterwards Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Takao aims a pass towards Midorima Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Takao's pass connects Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi's own goal Takao dribble.png|Takao's dribble goes through his double-team Takao's pass stopped.png|Takao's pass is stopped Foul drawing.png|Takao fouls Mibuchi Takao crying.png|Takao's tears after Shūtoku's loss Kaijo High vs Shutoku High.png|Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High Substitutes.png|Takao as a substitute for Team Vorpal Swords Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Replace plus chapter 18.png|Replace plus chapter 18 cover Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Replace PLUS Volume 4.png|Replace PLUS Volume 4 cover Takao2.png|Kazunari Takao Takao mugshot.png|Mugshot Takao and Midorima after practice anime.png|Midorima and Takao after practice Takao talks to Midorima after practice anime.png|Takao declares his resolve to Midorima Takao anime.png|Takao on the bicycle Shutoku High anime.png|Shūtoku High Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png|Takao talks to Kuroko Shutoku High vs Kinka High anime.png|Shūtoku High vs Kinka High Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Takao sees Kagami dunking Hawk Eye.png|Takao's Hawk Eye Takao passes Izuki anime.png|Takao does a crossover and passes Izuki Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png|Takao stops Kuroko's pass Hawk Eye vision.png|Takao's Hawk Eye vision Accelerating pass anime.png|Takao is unable to steal Kuroko's Ignite Pass Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Takao at the summer training camp Midorima and Takao after watching Kaijo vs Too.png|Midorima with Takao after watching Kaijō vs Tōō Takao talks to Kuroko before their match.png|Takao talks to Kuroko before the Seirin vs Shūtoku match Takao marks Kuroko.png|Takao marks Kuroko Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Vanishing Drive on Takao Midorima passes the ball.png|Midorima passes the ball to Takao 2nd Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Kuroko uses the Vanishing Drive on Takao again Takao with Midorima (anime).png|Takao and Midorima watching Seirin's match Akashi vs Takao.png|Akashi vs Takao Akashi ankle break Takao.png|Akashi ankle breaks Takao and scores Akashiowngoal.png|Akashi's own goal Akashi stops Takao.png|Akashi stops Takao's pass Takao cries.png|Takao's tears Shutoku ED.png|Shūtoku High in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep11.png|Episode 11 epilogue screen Epilogue ep22.png|Episode 22 epilogue screen Epilogue ep29.png|Episode 29 epilogue screen Epilogue ep31.png|Episode 31 epilogue screen Epilogue ep56.png|Episode 56 epilogue screen Epilogue ep75.png|Episode 75 epilogue screen Hawk Eye.gif|Takao's Hawk Eye Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.gif|Takao stops Kuroko's pass Ignite_pass.gif|Takao is unable to stop Kuroko's Ignite Pass Midorima w Takao.gif|Takao Passes and Midorima Shoots The Encounter.png|Kuroko no Basuke Stage Play: The Encounter DVD Cover Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep11.png|Episode 11 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Takao song.png|Takao's Character Song Midorima and Takao song.png|Takao and Midorima's Character Song DVD4.png|DVD #4 2DVD2.png|2nd Season DVD #2 3DVD3.png|3rd Season DVD #3 Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles character Takao game.png|Takao in Game of Miracles Takao game 2.png|Takao in Miracles to Victory Twitter takao.png|Takao's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery